Money
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Castiel learns a important lesson about money. Ficjetwriter fifty promts 'Money' Slash Spanking


Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

XXX

Castiel learns a important lesson. Ficjetwriter fifty promts 'Money' Slash Spanking

XXX

This ficwriter fifty promts 'Money' this is also story 100 for me. I'm exited I got this far. Thanks to all for supporting through out my fictions since 2005 and here is to 100 more.

It was a slow day for Castiel. Dean was taking a nap and there was nothing on TV. He didn't want to sit in the chair all day waiting for Dean to walk up. Castiel could wake up Dean, but he can be a grumpy when he is woken up for something non Demon related. There had to be something to do until he woke up. He sat in his chair for a long time staring at the wall. His brain racking up ideas what could be done. Then out of the blue a idea hit him. Quickly he got out of his seat and walk to the night stand. He grab Dean's wallet, open it up and took out the credit card. He might as well give this plastic this a try, but just in case he took all the cash from Dean's wallet.

"Alright let's see what we can get with you."

The first stop Castiel made was to a men's clothing store. He figured he would stop there and doing something Dean always wanted him to do and that was to buy some new clothes. Walking into the store he saw the whole store just about filled with every piece of clothing you could think of. A cart was given to him by a man at the door.

"Where to begin?" The Angel asked himself looking around after looking for a few minutes he choose to go to the T-shirts and get some of those things.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could think of to say when he saw the large amount of different colors and styles of shirts. Taking his time Castiel pick out thirty different shirts.

"Moving along." He sang as he went to pants. Spending several minutes there trying to find his right size then bought twenty pairs of pants. Before he when to check out he got a few pairs of belts, socks, and two pairs of shoes. The man at the front counter rang up his order.

"That will be $500.64." Castiel handed over the card and added a extra 40 for delivery.

"Dean will be so surprised that I got myself some new clothes." Castiel said to himself with a smile.

The next store he went in and bought something called a jock strap for $15.99. Walking down the street he found a place that sold jackets of all types. There he got two new trench coats for $200.30 each. Next was a wal-mart he got bathroom supplies and for Dean a large bottle of lube. It all came to $30.22

"I'm hungry." The Angel announced to himself as he walk pass a restaurant with a large flyer with a 10 burgers for $10.99.

"Wow that sounds so good and maybe if I remember I will get a to go bag for Dean too. Which mean I should get three of those and we can have great dinner tonight." Castiel walk into the restaurant and placed the order. He stood by the counter not noticing a Impala pulling into the parking lot.

Walking outside with a large bag of burgers for Dean and himself saw a surprising site. Dean was leaning against his car with his arms crossed and a annoyed look on his face. The clueless Castiel ran to him with a smile.

"Hey Dean, I thought you were napping."

"I was until a man with several boxes woke me up."

"I bought clothes today." Dean got off the car and open the passenger door.

"When get back to the motel room hen we will have a talk about that."

"Why are you mad Dean and why are not eating the burgers they will get cold." Dean was pacing around the room trying to think about what to do.

"Dean are you mad at me?" Suddenly Dean stop the open and closed his mouth. He took in a deep breath then open his mouth again this time words did come out.

"Leave the recites on the bed and go get cleaned up." Castiel reached into his pocket and placed them on the bed and walk into the bathroom then closed the door behind him. A moment later he heard the shower turn on.

"Before I do anything I need to see how much he spend Dean said then said on his bed and began to do the math with a calculator. A few clicks later Deans mouth fell open with shock at the number he saw before him.

"$1050.38!" That was a lot to spend in a few hours. Dean laid on the bed trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Castiel was in a trouble, but how much trouble will he be in for. True Castiel did disappear without leaving a note, when into his wallet and took his credit card and cash final the over thousand dollar bill. Can he really punish Cas for that. Dean had never did explain about spending and money. Deep down he hoped it would never come up. Boy was he wrong big time. Slowly Dean got off the bed and walk to the bag on the table.

"Well I can punish him for leaving and stealing, but how do I take care of that spending part. I have to be carefully about it and smart." Dean reached into his bag and grab what caught his eyes a while ago. A large wooden hairbrush.

"Its best to get this done and over with."

Castiel walk out of the bathroom naked and dry.

"Dean are you mad at me?" He asked again when he saw the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come on over here Cas." Slowly walking towards the man not sure what was going to happen. Once he was next to Dean a hand pulled him on the bed.

"You know what you did was wrong right?" Was Dean Question.

"What do you mean?"

"Leaving with out telling me and stealing from my wallet."

"I didn't think you would mind."

"Well you were wrong." Dean answered in a harsh voice that scared him.

"With this life we live you can't disappear on me like that. There are evils out there that will love to hurt you to get to me do you understand that."

"Now I do." Dean gave nod of his head and pick up the hair brush that was laying next to him. He began to study it. Castiel was confused to what he was doing with the hair brush.

"Cas, you do know what is about to happen to you right?"

"Kind of." Slowly Dean turn his head to face the other one.

"You know we will be having a long talk about this." Castiel gave a nod of his head. Dean tap the brush lightly on the palm of his hand.

"There is no use delaying any longer." Grabbing Castiel's arm for later use.

"You are ground for two months, you will be paying me back all the money you owe me and you will be give a spanking." The third part got his attention. He tried to get up and run to the bathroom to lock the door to safety. Dean had his arm already in his hand.

"No, please." He begged as he body when across Dean's lap. After a minute of struggling Dean had a arm wrap around Castiel's waist and the hair brush raised. Steeling himself for what had to be done. He let the brush fall down with a loud smack. Ignoring the whimper from Cas as he let it fall again.

"Ouch!" The Brush rained down all over Castiel's backside. Two minutes into the spanking he saw the but had turn a nice shade of dark red. Throwing the brush he aimed his hand at the sitting spots with fourteen hard blows.

"Were done." He told a sobbing Castiel. Knowing he was not heard Dean went to the part he wanted to do. Picking him up in his arms he held his lover in a tight bear hug. Kissing him a few times and saying 'Its ok' and 'I forgive'. In a soothing voice. It took a while and one tear stained shoulder of a shirt, but the angel did claim down.

"I will let you keep the stuff you bought, but your still working for them under stand me."

"Yes."

"Good, now were going to have a long talk after you take a nap."

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Of course." In a moment he had the man he loved laying on his chest.

"Dean the burgers are cold now." Castiel said in a sleepy voice.

"Don't worry I will microwave them for us later." With that Castiel went to sleep and Dean reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

They had there talk later on as they ate hamburgers reheated in the microwave. Dean explained That he should have never left without telling him and he didn't care if napping or not. If he wanted to learn how to use a credit card he should have asked first and they could have gone shopping together. There was also a lecture about doing anything in the human world that he didn't understand without him was a bad idea and will land him over Dean's lap again. Castiel listen and learned from this and promise never to go through Dean's wallet or take money from him ever again without asking him. Dean even thought of a payment plan for Castiel to do over his two month he could do. Dean even reminded him that while he was ground there was no going anywhere unless he was given permission, bed time was nine no agreements and he was to stay with in eye sight at all times. All the hamburgers were gone when they finished. Feeling full and sleepy Dean lean against the head board with his trouble maker.

"I want you remember one this always when I punish you Cas."

"What is that Dean?" Lean down he placed a few kisses on the lips of his lover.

"I love you no matter what."

"Good to know and I love still when I do get punished." Their lips locked again for a long kiss they soon turn into a heated make out session. Looks like Castiel will be working off the first Fifty dollars tonight.

XXX XXX XXX

The End

A/n: thank for reading and I hoped you enjoyed story 100.


End file.
